


Christmas Morning

by TheFightingBull



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Past Child Abuse, Tumblr Prompt, like insanely brief and not at all graphic, very brief - Freeform, very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Prompt "If your Christmas prompt is still available how about Jason/Roy+Lian and their first Christmas together?"Jason has some fear and doubts, luckily Roy is there to remind him of who he is.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garpie64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/gifts).



Jason sat on the couch staring at the fireplace. He was letting the flames calm him. He wouldn’t say it aloud, but he was scared and the dancing waves of orange and yellow were settling those nerves. He took a small sip of his tea from a Pokémon thermos that he bought at a gas station a while back. The purchase had been made when he had Lian with him.

She had recognized the yellow mouse with her own large, happy green eyes and he couldn’t resist. He’d bought her one of her own and of course grabbed one for Roy, too. He didn’t know why it was so important that he buy items that matched. Maybe he just wanted to feel like he was making an effort to belong. An effort to make sure they all belonged.

With a glance at his watch he smiled. It was nearly eight am. Roy would be waking up. They’d agreed to be up before Lian so that they could witness every reaction she had to walking into the living room and seeing the presents placed beneath the Christmas tree.

They kept her up late the night before to prevent a six am rising from the four-year-old. They’d watched three different variations of How the Grinch Stole Christmas, the 1994 version of Miracle on 34th Street, the stop motion Christmas specials of Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer, and The Little Drummer Boy. It had been a fun night.

And yet, even last night, fear settled in his chest just the same.

“Hey, Babe,” Roy greeted with yawn. He was wearing some red and black flannel pajama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt. “You okay?”

He nodded quickly, more out of habit than any semblance of sincerity. “Yeah I’m great.”

Roy rolled his eyes and sat next to him on the couch. “Don’t lie, Jason,” he ordered before leaning forward and kissing him gently. “Just tell me what’s going on. We don’t want Lian to wake up and you be all moody.”

“I’ll work it out, Roy, don’t worry.”

Roy laughed softly and shook his head. “Jason, we talked about this, remember? We’re married, Babe. That means your ass is gonna tell me what is going to tell me what’s eating at you without trying to go it alone.”

He sighed and nodded, though he didn’t feel any better about having to come clean. “I’m afraid of messing all of this up. I’m afraid of being a bad father. I’m afraid of disappointing you and Lian. I’m just… Afraid of losing everything we’ve worked so hard to build together.”

The beautiful red head smiled and then climbed into Jason’s lap to kiss him again. “Jason, Babe, what could you possibly do that would we be so bad that you’d lose us?”

“Roy,”

“No, Jason, I’m serious. What could you do?” Roy asked again. “If you tried to hurt either of us, it’s clearly not you and something else is going on.”

“What if I lose my temper?” Jason asked softly. “What if I…”

His husband didn’t just smile at him. He laughed. Actually laughed. In his face. “You?” Roy continued as he wiped away a tear from his left eye. “You hit a child? Oh wow, Jason… Do you seriously not know yourself?”

“It’s legitimate fear. People often become the things they hate,” he frowned, wishing Roy would take his concerns a little more seriously.

“In what situation could you see yourself,” he paused and looked toward Lian’s room before finishing in a whisper. “hitting Lian? What circumstance could make you, Jason Peter Todd, Gotham’s Patron Saint of the Defenseless, _hit_ your daughter?”

Jason blushed a little as he shrugged. “Guess when you put it like that…”

“I love and trust you, Jason,” Roy asserted. “I love and trust you so much that I didn’t just bet my life and well being on it. I bet Lian’s, too. That’s what you mean to me. That’s how much I believe in you.”

Jason wouldn’t admit that his eyes were burning or that his vision blurred at his husband’s words. Instead he pulled Roy closer and kissed him. He hoped his lips told Roy what his words meant to him, or how much stronger he felt knowing that he was trusted to be a good and decent man. With Roy at his side, he was more than capable of it.

“Daddy?” Lian called as she came into the living room, her thick black hair sticking up in odd angles. One of her pajama legs were pushed midway up her shin, the other at her ankle. Her face was still a little puffy with sleep.

“Hey, Sweetheart, Merry Christmas!” Roy got off Jason and walked over to their little girl and picked her up. “Should we get you some cinnamon rolls for breakfast or skip straight to presents?”

Jason fully expected her to request presents, but she surprised them both when she chose breakfast first. He got off the couch and joined them in the kitchen. He pulled out the skinny tube of Pillsbury cinnamon rolls. When he popped it open, he got a small giggle out of Lian that felt like a cooling balm against the burns of his own fears.

While Jason got the roll on the cookie sheet, Roy was busy pre-heating the oven and making some hot chocolate for himself and Lian. She quietly spoke of her dreams and how excited she was to see them open gifts she made them in pre-school or how she couldn’t wait to see Daddy’s friends at the tower-place.

“Don’t forget, we’re also going to Wayne Manor later, too.” Roy reminded. “You’ll get to see your Uncle Dick, Tim and Damian.”

“And grandpa Bruce and Alfie!” Lian added excitedly.

Jason listened to his little family discuss extended family. It was such a surreal moment and he for once, the warmth he felt while listening to them managed to drown out the hostile fears of his past. It was only their first Christmas together as a family, and they had so many more to come, but Jason was sure that with these two by his side, he’d become the man he’d always hoped to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope everyone enjoyed this, but especially Garpie64. Thanks guys!


End file.
